It started with a Kiss
by Narutofan462
Summary: High school senior Sakura Haruno has had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha since freshman year. But she's been discouraged from confessing to him by a few things: he's a member of "Class A," Full summary inside


It started with a Kiss

Summary- High school senior Sakura Haruno has had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha since freshman year. But she's been discouraged from confessing to him by a few things: he's a member of "Class A," the top ranking class in school, whereas she's in "Class F"; he gets the top score on every exam; and he's so smart, popular, and handsome that he's been class president every year. When Sakura finally musters up the courage to present him with a love letter, though, Sasuke outright refuses it, telling her point blank--with a look of disgust and boredom--that he doesn't like "stupid girls." Poor Sakura's worst nightmare! Her heart is broken, but then a change in circumstance forces Sasuke and Sakura to be together every day...!?

Author's note- This story is for my sister who was nagging me to finally write a story about Sasuke and Sakura. So here it is. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope you do too sister! I'll also be ending How dense can you be in a couple days. I just need to do a couple more paragraphs. Also, please note that this is from the drama It started with a Kiss. I'm going to change it a bit in the future. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! I do not own it started with a kiss drama either.

* * *

_I can do this! _High school girl Sakura Haruno told herself. There she stood at the courtyard early this morning. The wind blew through her long pink hair. She nervously stood there clutching her love letter to the one Uchiha Sasuke.

She promised herself she would give this love letter to Sasuke Uchiha. Known as the brightest student in their grade with an IQ of 200. There he was walking so gracefully with his book bag. He's coming this way! She thrust the letter out and put her head down.

She shut her eyes as he walked past her. Many students were walking to class and laughed. She turned around to see him still walking. She fainted at once from the shock. The raven-haired stopped and turned around to see the pink-haired girl, still holding onto that love letter. He looked at her confused, "Does she have nothing better to do?"

She heard voices. "Did you hear she was holding the love letter for Sasuke Uchiha, from class A!" One girl said. "Ehh! Sasuke Uchiha, is she stupid or something? He is the most wanted guy here." Another girl said. "She's from Class F, what do you expect. She's supposed to be stupid." One guy said.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and one girl said, "She's up! Show me the letter." "Yea, show us!" The others chimed. They tried to grab it from her. "No! Stop it! It's private!" She screamed, running away from them. She wanted to run away from the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha. She walked past the billboards but, they all say Sasuke Uchiha 1 again, Sasuke Uchiha wins a gold medal, Sasuke Uchiha this and that! She was sick of it! There was no way to escape him.

She ran to the gym area by the pool. She pulled knees up to her chest and sat there. "Sakura! Sakura! We know you're hiding!" Her friend's voices said. "Stop yelling you guys!" Sakura said, folding her arms together and putting her head down.

Her two friends emerged from the crowd and found their best friend. A blue haired girl and girl with brown hair in a bun came kneeling beside her. "Sakura, I never thought you'd do something like this." Tenten said. "Are you crazy? Why did you do this to yourself?" Hinata said.

* * *

"And you chose to give it to him in the morning of school when there are people are most of the time." Tenten said, confused by her decision. Sakura lifted her head up and began crying. "You know I never think too much about these things." Sakura said, holding the love letter.

"I've had a crush on him for two years. It was so hard just for me to get the nerve to write this letter. It just happened that he was walking toward me and I took the letter out. And I just…" Sakura said, finding it hard to make anymore words.

"Got laughed at him and became a huge joke at school." Tenten bluntly said. "Poor you." Hinata said. "How can you say that about other people." Sakura angrily said.

She stalked off and her friends followed her. She held the letter in her hands, "Just to write this letter, I had to look through the dictionary a few times. In the end, he didn't even take a look at it." Both of her friends just looked at her, "You didn't need to know the answer." Sakura looked at her friends in disbelief, "But if I don't ask, I'll never know the outcome. What if he liked me a lot too, then what should I have done?"

Her friends looked at her giggling, "Yes Sakura, Sasuke likes you the most." "Let's go now. Don't stay here and daydream." Tenten said, pulling Sakura up. "Something is not right though, we've never seen him with a girlfriend before." Hinata said. "True, I've never heard of him with another girl before too." Tenten noted.

As they headed to the exit Hinata smiled, "Maybe he likes guys?" "No way!" Tenten squealed. "Stop talking nonsense!" Sakura scolded them. "You never know it could be true." Hinata smirked. Suddenly three guys appeared behind her. "Sakura! I heard that you confessed your love to Class A's Sasuke Uchiha. But you got rejected! Tell me why? Why! How can you like that geek! Sakura!" The blonde said, shaking her.

"Naruto! Let go of me." Sakura demanded. She made her way to the center foundation. "Sakura, you need to understand! You're 1 out of all my girls." Naruto stated. "One of your girls!? I'm not just one of your play things!" Sakura retorted. Two of the other guys blocked her way. Naruto quickly came behind her, "Sakura, what do you want? It's Sasuke Uchiha that got you so upset today! I won't let him go today! Kiba and Shino, we must show him his place today." Naruto declared.

* * *

Kiba and Shino nodded. Let's go!" Naruto said, leading the group.

As they walked down the stairs Sakura said, "Naruto! That's enough!" They immediately stopped at looked at her. She walked away with her two best friends. She sighed, "Everyone says that I was too impetuous. It really does seem like it. A guy who wouldn't even take a look at my love letter. What's so good about him?" "Right. That kind of guy…what's so good about him?" Hinata agreed.

Tenten said, "Yea, he's just good looking and smart. Also from a wealthy family. You can find this kind of man anywhere." Hinata nodded. They turned to see Naruto, Kiba and Shino waving at them.

Tenten sighed, "Maybe not, forget I said anything. " "Come on we have to get back to class." Hinata said. They all rushed to class. Sakura put her head down on her desk looking at her letter. Depressed.

To become like a super smart genius like Sasuke Uchiha. But to me, who's been classed by skill and moreover, being someone who's been put into the last class. It's simply impossible. She crossed her arms and still immersed in her thought. I knew the outcome would be like this. But, I really like him. Ever since the day of the newcomers ceremony. The first time I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

* * *

_Flashback Two years ago_

_All of the students were seated waiting for the Newcomers Speech. "Sakura, sit still." Tenten said. "I can't see anything though!" She complained. "Class A's new classmate. Sasuke Uchiha will give the speech." The principal announced. A guy with raven-hair and onyx eyes stood up and made his way to the stage. "I've heard of him, I think his IQ is like…200!" Tenten exclaimed. "Is he a monster? 200!" Hinata said, shocked. Up on the stage Sasuke began his speech, "Principal, teachers, and students. I'm very excited today. A group of new classmates today have come here too. Hardworking students make up this fine school." _

_"Sakura…" Hinata asked. Sakura was too dazed just looking at Sasuke Uchiha. **How impressive. He memorized the entire speech so smoothly. And he's confident too. And….so gorgeous. **As his speech ended the entire auditorium was filled with applause. _

_"Okay, I'm determined! I will get into Class A next year and become his classmate. We'll be great, great friends." Sakura declared. "That's impossible! You're taking about Class A! The highest grade class!!" Hinata said, realistically. "It's harder to get into our school's class A than to get accepted to College. Stop daydreaming!" Tenten said. Sakura sighed, "Even if I don't make it in the second year. I still have a chance in third year. I have a feeling that we'll become great friends!"_

* * *

Present

Sakura was walking down to the courtyard with her friends. My wish is even more unpractical than dreams. "Sakura, have you finished decorating your new home? Then we can go play," Tenten asked. "When I'm free, let's celebrate in your new home." Hinata said. "Sure, no problem." Sakura said.

"Yeah, Sakura. We'll all come to celebrate your new home." Naruto agreed. "Let's not. My home is really ugly. My dad does everything himself. Even the chairs were made from the wood he collected near the river." Sakura said, looking at Naruto. "Wow." Tenten said, impressed. "You shouldn't say that Sakura. People like your dad, likes to take care of everything himself. It's very manly!" Naruto said. "But, I really want to live in an European style house. And in the inside it'll have beautiful white lace curtains." Sakura complained. Naruto stood in front of her and stopped her, "Sakura, don't worry. You just need to marry me. I promise I'll give you your dream home." "Sakura only lives with her dad. If she marries, what should her dad do? Who will take care of him?" Tenten asked.

"That's not a problem. Sakura, it'll be the same if I marry into your family. I'll still be calling him dad anyway." Naruto said, holding Sakura's hand. Suddenly Sasuke and a group of his friends came walking by. Sakura immediately tried to hide herself from him.

"Sasuke, it's the girl from this morning." The guy next to him said. "Let's just go." Sasuke said. "Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto said, blocking his path. "Stand still." Kiba said. "Sasuke, what were you staring at? Don't think because you're from class A so you can look down on Class F. Why didn't you even take one look at Sakura's love letter? At least you should be more human." Naruto yelled. Sakura was still hiding behind her friends as Naruto continued to yell, "You should have some sympathy. Speak!" Sasuke turned and continued to walk.

"Sasuke, say something!" Naruto yelled. He pulled his backpack. "Why? You must give me a reason!" Naruto demanded. "Calm down!" Sakura said, coming over. "Why didn't you take a look at Sakura's letter? Do you have flesh and blood? Why tell me!" Naruto demanded. As Shino and Kiba were trying to hold him back from beating him up.

* * *

Irritated Sasuke said, "I hate women without a brain." He walked off with that note. "What did you say!?" Naruto said, struggling to break loose. "Stop holding me down! I can take him!" Naruto said, angrily.

Back at Sakura's home

Even though I'm upset, what can I do? Me and Sasuke were never in the same world. Sakura said, unpacking her things. "Sakura, What are you thinking about? You carried the two boxes labeled with your name you put in my room." Her dad asked. "Sorry." Sakura said, looking down.

Her dad said, "No problem, I'll go unpack some other things." Her dad opened a box and held a huge frame with her mother's picture on it. He put it up and became speaking to her. Sakura's mother had died in car accident.

The doorbell rang and Sakura thought who could that be? she opened the door and four of friends yelled surprise!! "Congratulations! Happy new home!" They said. Each of them had a gift in hand to offer.

"Did you know, Naruto was such an idiot just now. He ran the door bell at.." Tenten said. "Rang the bell where?" Naruto said. "At someone else's house." Tenten laughed. "All these houses look the same." Naruto said. "Your house is big!" Hinata said. "Sakura, your house is so pretty." Naruto complimented.

As she invited them inside Naruto came to greet Sakura's father. "Father, it's me Naruto. Sakura's future husband." Naruto said. Sakura turned red and screamed, "what are you saying?!" Tenten and Hinata just giggled as they continued up to her room. "Here is some tea." Sakura said, offering her friends.

Suddenly the tea began shaking. "Oh my god it's an earthquake!" Sakura screamed. "Let's get out of here fast!" Tenten said. They all rushed down the stairs. They all managed to make it outside as the whole house collapsed.

"Sakura, your mother's photo is in that rubble. I have to go get it." Sakura's father said. "No, dad it's dangerous!" Sakura said. "Come on let's help your father." Naruto said.

Suddenly the media was there announcing about the earthquake and the home that collapsed during the quake. Meanwhile, at a different home as a couple watched TV the guy said, "Isn't that Cai?" "Eh, it is! His house is gone!" The wife exclaimed.

* * *

School the Next day

As she walked on the courtyard that morning everyone was pointing at her. "Her house collapsed during the earthquake yesterday, didn't you see on the news?" A student said. "she also just got rejected by Uchiha Sasuke yesterday." Another said. "Oh, how sad. How did it fall down?" the other girl said.

As many people began to follow them suddenly she heard the screams of Naruto, "Donate some money. We need all your help!" Sakura said, "Please don't tell me that's…" "Naruto for sure it is." Tenten sighed. "Please don't hesitate to donate! We need your help!" Naruto said.

Sakura tried to hide among the crowd but, Naruto spotted her. "See, Sakura over there she needs your help. As you all know her house collapsed yesterday in the Level 2 earthquake." He pulled her up next to him.

Shino and Kiba both held big donation boxes. "Please donate, thank you." They said. Suddenly Sasuke started heading their way. Naruto said, "Sasuke, what's with that attitude are you going to donate? Who do you think it was that made Sakura suffer like this??"

"The level 2 earthquake." Sasuke plainly said. "I'm not talking about that! If it wasn't for you, Sakura wouldn't be put in this situation." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him confused, "I didn't call for the earthquake." "I don't care! Anyhow… Just donate some money. It wouldn't hurt to donate." Naruto said. "Okay, I'll donate some money." Sasuke said, pulling some cash out of his pocket.

"Stop looking down on people!" Sakura yelled from the side. She walked over towards them. She took the money out of Sasuke's hands and put in on the floor. "I can't believe I had a crush on someone like you for two years. It was such a waste of my time. If I were to receive your help, I'd rather die!" Sakura retorted. Sasuke looked at her, "Remember you said those words." He walked away and Sakura said, "Right! For someone like you who thinks they're better than everyone and who looks down on others is the most repugnant person!" Sakura called out as Sasuke ignored her kept walking.

"I can't understand what those so called geniuses are thinking. While there's still a lot of people here. Let's continue the fundraising." Naruto said. "Hey, Sakura look! 1000 dollars!"

* * *

Later…

"Where are we going?" Sakura asking, putting the last of their boxes. "We're moving into my high school friend's house. So, be nice." Sakura's father said. "I will, you don't have to worry about that." Sakura said. "They have a son your age actually. He goes to your school actually." His father said, driving. They drove for a while and her father said, "Actually I helped my friend meet his wife." "Really? So you were like their cupid?" Sakura said.

"I guess, that's one way of putting it." Sakura's dad said, a bit taken aback by what she said. "Well here we are." Sakura's dad said.

"Woah, there house is huge." Sakura noted.

As they both got out of the van a man came out. "Cai! You're here, welcome!" He said. "Li! Nice to see you again, this is my daughter Sakura." Sakura's father said. Sakura bowed, "Thank you for taking us in." "No problem at all. I'll get my son to come and help you with your bags." He said.

"Hello, I'm the eldest son. Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you." Sasuke said, greeting my father. I turned away immediately from him. "Sasuke go help, Sakura and her father." Sasuke's dad said. "Alright." Sasuke said. He turned to see Sakura and said, "You need help with that?"

Sakura just froze and gave him a bag and ran into the house. Inside the house she saw Mrs. Uchiha who had beautiful long blue hair. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Uchiha you must be Sakura. You're so beautiful like your mother." She complimented. "Oh, thank you." Sakura said. "Here, I baked you a cake come, sit down." She said, offering her a seat.

Sakura sat down and Mrs. Uchiha poured some tea. She sat next to Sakura, "So, I heard you and Sasuke go to the same high school, but you're in different classes." "Yea, that's true." Sakura nodded. "Have you two seen each other around school? Do you know each other?" She asked. She nodded. Sasuke turned around while carrying some boxes upstairs, "Although our class level is separated very far. We've become quite familiar with each other recently. Right, Sakura?" Sasuke said, smirking.

* * *

"Yes." Sakura said, putting her head down. Sasuke's mom said, "Really?! That's great! From now on, Sakura can come and bake cakes with me and go shopping. The feeling of having a daughter." Sasuke's mom said holding onto her.

Sakura's father and Sasuke's dad were having some tea. Suddenly a boy came downstairs and he looked exactly like Sasuke. "This is Sasuke's younger brother Itachi. He's in fifth grade." Sasuke's mom explained. "Nice to meet you Itachi, my name is Sakura." Sakura said, holding out her hand.

"Nee-san, could you help me with my homework?" He asked. Sakura smiled at least Sasuke's younger brother liked her. "Sure, no problem. What do you need help with?" Sakura said. "Mathematics, huh." Sakura said, looking through the book.

"It's the 10th problem I don't understand." Itachi said, looking up at her. Wow, he's in third grade and he's already learning tough math formulas. "Well you have to use the area formula for this triangle. Which is length multiply by width." Sakura explained.

Sasuke, who just sat down next to them was trying so hard to suppress his laughter. This girl was really stupid. "Baka! That's not the area formula for a triangle! If I stay near you like this I'll become more stupid! Stay away from me!" Itachi said, moving away from her.

Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura sighed. It seemed things just seemed to be getting worse. How would she explain to her friends she was living with Sasuke Uchiha? Genius with an IQ of 200 yet, he still loathes her. Especially after what I said.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

"You mustn't tell anyone we're living under the same roof. I don't like being the talk of school." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to be in the Top 100 you just wait Sasuke!" Sakura challenged. "Let's make that a bet." Sasuke said.

Please Review narutofan462


End file.
